Various types of content may be displayed on a computing device as two axes of information organized into a grid layout of cells such that each cell contains a content item. Such a grid may be used for calendar views, television schedules and other types of schedules, timelines and spreadsheets.
In some cases, a grid of information displayed on a computing device may be uniform in that the cells are equal in size. In other cases, a grid may be non-uniform in that the cells are of different sizes, and start and/or end in different locations along the axes of information. Depending on the size of a given cell, a content item displayed within that cell may be truncated based on the size of the cell.